Hero
by YaoiFanGurl2667
Summary: Ichigo is not the hero is this story, for once Ishida is the Hero. When Ishida almost dies, Ichigo realize his true feelings for Ishida. It is Yaoi, If You don't like, then don't read! Its Rated M For The Second Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the school hall way heading to class, when Ichigo comes running up to me, I can feel my cheeks turning red, and I shook my head, cheeks turning back to normal.

"Yes Kurosaki, what is it?" I said as I pushed up my glasses.

"There's a hollow down town." Ichigo said as he grabbed my hand and spun me around, when he did so, I could smell his strawberry shampoo; my favourite

"Mmm okay, let's go." I dropped my books and we headed for the window, and jumped out onto the field. From the corner of my eye I can see Kurosaki going into soul reaper form, 'he looks so cute in his black kimono… why do I keep thinking these thoughts, he's probably not even…oh god Uryu shut up already…

We were running side by side two blocks away from where the hallow is. 'The wind was blowing our way and was blowing Ichigo's orange hair with it. It kind of turns me… shut up Uryu. Why? Why?' He turned and faced me and smiled a little I can feel my face turning red.

"Fuck!" I tripped over a rock, "Oww, oww, what the fuck." I screamed as my face hit the ground.

"Are You Okay Ishida?"

"Yah I'm fine, don't worry abou…mm, Kurosaki, I think we found the hollow, watch out." Before Kurosaki moved, I already had my bow out and ready to fire.

"MOVE!" He moved so fast the arrow just barely missed his beaut.... face!

The hallow was as big as the skyscraper. My arrow hit, smoke went everywhere, he was gone, but I can still feel his spiritual energy. I looked over at Kurosaki, he had a confused look on his face.

"Where did he…ICHIGO! HELP!!"

The hollow had grabbed my leg and hung me upside down. Swinging me back and forth it was making me sick.

"UYRU!"

Ichigo grabbed his Zangetus and ran at the hallow.

I pulled out my arrow, aimed and fired at the hallow, smoke went everywhere again! I felt the wind going past me, 'god damn it he dropped me!'

"ICHIGO"

"URYU WHERE ARE YOU, I DON'T SEE YOU!"

All I can feel is searing pain running through my body. GASP, a gush of water filled my lungs; water? Then I remembered there was a lake nearby from where the hallow had me in the air, everything was going black. I can feel something pull on my arm, maybe it was Kurosaki, maybe the hollow, I don't know… then I was out cold.

"Kisuke is he going to make it?"

"I don't know Ichigo, he lost a lot of blood, and his lungs are still kind of full of water, we didn't get all of it out yet."

I felt pain in my arm, he was injecting me with something, I could barely see anything with out my glasses, and I could feel something coming up my windpipe, water? I bent over the bed? Is that what it was? And water came up and out of mouth hitting the floor; 'that hurt a lot.'

"Hat 'n' Clogs, what did you do?"

"Just something to help get the water out of his lungs. Don't worry."

I can breathe better now, but still in a lot of pain, from what I can feel, I could hear names but not clearly enough to make out who it was.

"Where's Orihime, why isn't she here healing him?" Ichigo said in a worried tone.

I'm not to sure but I think that was Ichigo talking.

"She is in Soul Society training, calm down Ichigo, time will only tell."

"But I never told him…" He can feel warm tears coming, he blinks them away, grabbing Uryu Hand. "I will find that stupid hollow who did this to you!" He blinked more tears away, letting one drop down onto the Quincy's hand.

"Ich…igo..." It hurts to talk.

"Uryu, are you okay…"

Everything went black again.

**2 Days Later**

I can feel the sun on my face, it feels warms and it feels good.

"Finally you're awake, young Quincy"

I sat up and looked around, there was only Kisuke, EKG, IV bag; I followed the IV line, it was connected to me. No Ichigo. "Kisuke, where is Ichigo?"

"Mmm he's gone to find the hollow you guys were fighting two days ago. Well here you go." He handed me a cell phone and on it was a blinking red image that was moving and a blue image just sitting there.

"The blinking one is Ichigo and the blue one is you. Go find him; he needs your help young Quincy."

I grabbed my cloak and took off out the door. 'Where are you Ichigo?'

* * *

Sorry that I hadn't posted chapter 2 yet, I'm a little busy with a fan fiction contest, and a new video for you tube, and I also did a lot of redoing this one. My friend reread it and found a couple of mistakes so I'm putting the new one up again! ^^ Mmm yah, Review and Stuff


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away, I can feel his spiritual energy from here…but it's fading, 'I hope he's okay.'

A gust of wind came at me; putting my arms up to protect me face, from the corner of my eye I can see Ichigo's Zangetus fly pass me, my eyes widened at the thought of him being hurt. The smoke started to fade, I seen someone standing, then falling to his knees, and slowing falling forward onto his stomach. Blood was everywhere; you couldn't tell where the blood was coming from.

"ICHIGO!" 'am I too late?' What the fuck was this hollow. Ichigo was always able to defect hollows. I grabbed his sword and laid it beside him, he tried to get up, and fell back over.

Kisuke came in beside me, and grabbed Ichigo, "Good luck".

"Okay it's just you and me" I summoned my bow and shot at him.

He fell back but didn't fall.

"Okay, since you're still alive and my normal arrows aren't hurting you! Here we go!" I called upon my Quincy power my grandpa had taught me. My bow turned red and got bigger, I shot an arrow from it, and hit the hollow tarring his face into two. A big gust of wind and smoke, and he was gone. I wouldn't feel his spiritual energy anymore.

'Ichigo'

"He'll be fine, he just unconscious" Kisuke told me as I entered the shop.

"Oh Ichigo, I was the one who killed the hollow and saved your life, I feel like a hero, all because of you…"

"Oh Uryu…"

"You're awake!"

"Yah of course…thank you Uryu" He took my hand and pulled me closer to him. His lips reached mine, my eyes widened but closed them when it started to feel nice, and his tongue touched my lips so gently, I opened my mouth to let him in. I liked the way our tongues touched, it kind of turns me on.

"Ohh, looks like someone's happy." My face turned red, at the though that he could feel my large erection on his leg.

"No need to be embarrassed." He pulled me closer and pushed me onto his bed, he started to undo my shirt; he had trouble so he just ripped it off.

"Wait, you sure you want to do this, you're still injured?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" He ripped off my pants, his skin was touching mine, he was warm it felt good on my skin.

"I love you Uryu."

"I…love you too." My back arched up, when Ichigo started moving his hand down my stomach and grabbed my large erection, and started to stroke it; it felt nice, better then anything in the world.

"I wont hurt you, I promise." Ichigo said as his hand was coved by my cum, he rubbed his hands all over each other, and put some on him and he bent over and kissed me deeply! And whispered in my ear, "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes, I'm ready."

He began penetrating me, "Ahhh, Ich…igo.." My back arched up at the second and third penetration.

"Shhh, Uryu, the pain…will go…away in a minute.."

He didn't lie the pain did go away and it began to feel pleasurable, he started to go faster, his arms were wrapped around me, and his nails were digging into my back. I can feel blood sliding down my back.

"Ich…igo… stop…your making…me bleed…"

" I'm sor…ry…just one….minute…please…" Ichigo started going faster and harder, I can feel more blood dripping off my back and onto the bed, my eyes started to fill up with water, I was starting to hurt again.

Just then I felt something come into me, it felt wet and made me feel full, Ichigo dropped down on me hugging me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you bleed… I just felt…" Ichigo began. "Shhh." I put my finger to his mouth, "It's okay, I love you." I kissed him lightly. "I love you two Uryu." He said between breaths.

"Here let me bandage you up, I'm sorry these cuts seem really deep…" Ichigo grabbed me and turned me over and started to put bandages on my cuts after he cleaned them out.

"Thanks….and don't worry about it, it's okay." I smiled every time he touched me he is genital with me.

"Uryu?"

"Y-yes, Ichigo?"

"Thanks for saving my life, you truly are a hero, thank you." Ichigo kiss me deeply as he said these words. "I love you Uryu."

"I love you too Ichigo."

* * *

**Sorry It Took We So Long To Make The Second Part To That X3 I Was Really Busy With Other Stuff, But Yah I Hope You Like… XD Mm Yah I Wont Be Posting Any More Yet, I'm Going To Italy For 9 Days I Will Be Writing Stuff Done Lol :p Well Enjoy.**


End file.
